Earth
Earth is the third planet in The Solar System. It is the technological and cultural center of the solar system, and the home of Piggy. Animal life Earth in the year 32016 is home to hundreds of millions of animal species, both endemic, extraterrestrial, intergalactic and interdimensional. Interdimensional species have been a part of Earth's fauna ever since 2003, when a team of scientists accompanied by Justin Cage published an interdimensional portal to WWSNG. All species from this dimension were created by intelligent design, mostly by Mark Markuson. Most of them only serve a real purpose in their home dimension, and are kept exclusively as pets and for scientific reasons. Endemic species of Earth not found in real life include Epic Ducks, Zombies and some types of Natural spirits. Plant life The flora of Earth is equally varied as its fauna. Through extensive zoning and planning, Earth is designed to sustain a far larger number of plant species than should be possible naturally. This, coupled with prowess in genetic engineering and deep-freeze seed storage, has made Earth an example planet for upkeeping biodiversity. Ever since the year 23407, when Stick people first contacted humans, Earthlings have had to significantly control the spreading of interstellar plant species, such as different kinds of molds and algae. The scientist Mark Markuson is widely recognized around the universe for having created the Pizza tree, the symbolic plant of Earth, and an immensely popular type of export food. Technology Earth's universities are in close connection to nearby star-systems of Alpha Centauri, Sirius and Procyon, and after the discovery of a wormhole close enough, several star systems of the Andromeda galaxy. Earth is one of the most technologically developed planets in its own spiral of the Milky Way. It is the first known planet to invent time travel, and in some incarnations, the first known to use wormholes as a reliable method of transportation, and the first known to perfect using black holes as an energy source. Earth is connected to other planets in its solar system via a network of space elevators, which all connect at a massive, artificial ring build at the asteroid belt. Earth is highly overpopulated, and relies on other planets for enough sustenance. Notable incarnations Though The Alphabet insists on protecting planets from being completely destroyed, some incarnations have led to all life going extinct on Earth. Many of the successful extinctions were orchestrated by the Tribunes of Posu, later dubbed as the Bunch of Bickering Buffoons. Stifling of Global Warming scenario The Tribunes of Posu were able to steal a time machine in 32011 and traveled back to the beginning of the 20th century with the intention of siphoning carbon dioxide from the atmosphere and ejecting it back in the future, causing a Global Warming scenario. This plan succeeded, but not with the intended method. The Buffoons had siphoned so much greenhouse gases between 1933 and 2000 that it had mitigated any adverse effects of natural global warming. This in turn led to industries never applying Green working policies. With the addition of population growth and lack of public knowledge, the Earth experienced a massive environmental crisis in 2000 when the Buffoons finally left. The Buffoons returned to a scorched Earth in 321st century, and died in the inhospitable wasteland, having succeeded in their mission. Space Elevator destruction event In an incarnation in 32011 the Tribunes of Posu attacked the Main Space Elevator located on the Indian Ocean. After infiltrating the control room and miraculously guessing the correct password, they managed to topple the elevator, leaving Earth mostly stranded for resources. The already overpopulated planet experienced a dramatic mass extinction event as food ran out within days. This wasn't an entirely successful extermination, as small populations of humans persevered through the famines, and later Martians colonized the Earth back into comparable populations. Piggy-Australia Timeline Convergence of 32011 In the summer 32011, four different instances of Piggy and one instance of Captain Fat-Piggy ended up in Sydney, Australia for different reasons, after which their timelines converged. The different Piggies decided to go to an all-you-can-eat restaurant. Upon paying the bill they noticed that an additional Piggy had appeared into the group from somewhere. A fight broke out, leading to the eventual evaporation of reality. Quotes about Earth * "Earth. The birthplace of pizza and red pandas." -Piggy- * "Oh man, that's a great planet actually. Can't say bad things about it." -An Anthalsian militant- Trivia * In one incarnation, Piggy 2B0F36 manages to destroy the space elevator, leaving Earth stranded for resources. The food runs out in a single week, and humans go extinct from Earth. * The malevolent being Posu is determined to try and destroy Earth. * Earth is not harmless. Category:Locations Category:Planets